The Game Realm
by beirhluvr
Summary: just my try at humor. read the warning on the 1st chappie, it warns you true, it very funny. mnay new characters. please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, I only own.::checks to see what she owns::.nothing, absolutely nothing.unless you count my Chibi-Hiei slaves.lol.they're imaginary, I don't own a thing.  
  
Warning: written in a very happy mood, so I can't guarantee the safety of your sides or tear ducts. And the characters will probably be a little OOC.  
  
Author's Note: I really don't care all that much about flames, all good writers get them at times from really baka ningens, so you can set me on fire for all I care. as I told you, this is written in a very good mood so I don't really care about anything. And I should actually say that it was written when my brain was fried but oh well. I get tired, I write. I get stupid, I write. I get hyper, I write. I do anything, I write. I even put my emotions in my stories. And I do do some stuff besides writing, I just write after I'm done along with writing before and if not during. You'd think I'd be good by now.  
  
New characters: Me (Danielle) Game King Robbie The Force Jamie  
  
Now on to the story! @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
[all that can be seen is grayness] [suddenly the YYH gang (Hiei, Kuwabara, Yusuke, Kurama, Botan, and Keiko) appears along with me and a shaded character with a crown and no face] Yusuke: What the hell? Kurama: Indeed. Game King: Hello, I am the Game King. You are in the ReAlM oF tHe GaMeS Keiko: Ooh, is it really spelled like that? Game King: Yes, some stupid little toddler's ogre named it. So don't blame its spelling on me. Hiei: Hn. What in the fucking hell are we doing here? Me: Indeed. I don't even know who these people are.wait, yes I do! The people from Yu Yu Hakusho! Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Botan, Kuwabara, and Keiko! Hiei! ::runs up and huggles Hiei, I take his sword away to where he can't use it on me:: All except me and Hiei: ::laughing their heads off:: Hiei: Kurama! Get this fucking wench off of me! Kurama: Don't be so hard on her, you two look cute. Hiei: Damn you, Kurama! Get her off! Me: ::starts kissing Hiei on the cheek:: Hiei: Gaack! Everyone except me and Hiei: ::laughing their heads off:: Me: Fine. If you don't want me, I'm sure that. ::looks around for someone else who is cute to huggle on::.. Kurama does! ::runs over and does the same to Kurama as I did to Hiei:: Kurama: Uhhh. Miss? Me: ::keeps kissing him on the cheek:: Everyone except me and Kurama: ::laughing (even Hiei):: Kurama: Uhhm, Miss? Could you please separate from me? Me: ::stops kissing his cheek and looks at him. I'm pouting and then start to fake cry:: Kuwabara: Kurama! Did you have to make her cry?! ::runs over and tries to comfort me:: Me: ::knocks him out cold with one punch:: Everyone but the unconscious Kuwabara and me: ::laughing again:: Me: ::sits down at Kurama's feet and starts crying:: Kurama: I'm sorry. Here. ::hands me his handkerchief {A/N: ok, I'm not sure if he has a handkerchief but let's pretend he does, k?}:: Me: ::cries harder and scoots away:: Kurama: ::sits down and holds me as if I'm a very young child and dries my tears:: There, there, now. Shhh, don't cry. [he's saying this in a very coo-like voice] My thought: Hehehe, you sucker. I most definitely rule. Hehehe. Everyone else besides Kuwabara [still unconscious], Kurama, and me: :: O_O:: Game King: ok, everyone, now to why you're here. You all have to play a game and win in order to get out of here. The game you all will play is called 'Seven Minutes in Heaven'. You all will take turns spinning the bottle ::they suddenly get sat down (Actually, it's more like mysteriously got threw down in to a circle, but oh well) in a circle and a bottle appears before them, an enclosed closet to the side::, the person who spun that bottle must then take whoever the bottle landed on into the closet for seven minutes. No more, no less. And it does not matter what you do in the closet. I will leave you all to play the game and figure out how to win on your own. ::The Game King then vanishes into thin air:: Kuwabara: Well that was weird. Do you think we should? {A/N: oh, yeah, I forgot to mention that he woke up in time for the Game King to start speaking} Kurama: I see no way out of it. Yusuke: And unless we play this stupid game and figure out how to win, we will never get the hell out of here. Hiei: I refuse to play such a childish game. [Hiei then gets picked up by some unknown force and is now flying through the air in a big circle. He gets really dizzy and throws up on Kuwabara right before he passes out and is sat down again by the mysterious force.] Kuwabara: UGH! What the hell did he eat?! [everyone but Hiei and Kuwabara is laughing] Me: I'll go first. ::By the way, I'm sitting half-way off Kurama's lap, but I'm basically sitting on top of him, by his request, of course. And don't say a thing:: [I spin the bottle and it starts to slow down until it finally comes to a stop on.. Kuwabara!] Kuwabara and I: OH DEAR GOD! NO! {A/N: I warned you this was written in a very weird mood, and especially now since my brain is fried from semester testing and I have no clue why I'm doing this to myself, I'm such an idiot and I don't want a response on that unless. no I really don't want a response about me calling myself an idiot because if you say I am not an idiot you're saying I'm wrong and if you said I was right, you'd be insulting me. So no responses on that} Freaky little voice: You have to go in the closet now. ::Kuwabara and I get thrown into the closet:: [in the closet] Me: If you touch or talk to me, I'll kill you. [I reveal Hiei's sword which is still on my belt, Kuwabara gulps in fear, knowing I would do it] {A/N: Hehehe, I kept the sword, I'm good. Don't respond to that either.} [outside the closet] Botan: I really feel very sorry for her. Yusuke: I do too. [all of the others except Hiei, who is still passed out from aggravating the 'force' as I will now start to call it, nod their heads in agreement with Yusuke and Botan] Kurama's thought: if he touches her, I'll have to kill him. No one touches or gets it on with my girl. {A/N: I know, he probably wouldn't say or think that, but I told you all up top that some of the characters would at times be OOC. So thus, I have warned you. And I'm surprised I remembered such a word, and if you baka ningens do not know what 'thus' means, grab a dictionary and read it sometime. I read the whole freaking unabridged version a few years ago, granted that I have forgotten almost all of it, and please don't comment on that but you can if you want.} [suddenly the closet door flies open and Kuwabara and I are threw back down in the circle where we were] Kurama: 7 minutes already? Me: Hallelujah. I thought I was going to die if he tried anything. Kuwabara: ::glares at me:: Me: Oh, shut up. Kuwabara: ::turns his glance away:: Keiko: I'll go now if none of you mind. [no one objects so she spins the bottle. The bottle starts to slow down and lands on.. ::suddenly a new person shows up. ] Force: This guy's name is Robbie. [the bottle lands on Robbie and him and Keiko are threw into the closet] Me: Why'd the hell did that stupid force have to bring him here. Kurama: You know him? Me: Sadly. He's my friend from where I live. Kuwabara: so he's just a friend? Me: Hai, aitsu shiba baka. Yusuke and Kuwabara: Riight. [suddenly Kuwabara and Yusuke are thrown out of sight, we all watch.] Me: Well it's nice to know that the force is on my side. [we laugh at this] [Suddenly another person pops into the circle and smushes Hiei] Force: This one is Jamie, don't ask. [Yusuke ad Kuwabara return passed into the circle] [Jamie goes and sits Kuwabara's lap and starts kissing him] {A/N: Yusuke's now revived and fully alert} Yusuke: Ewww! Can't you two do that in the closet?! Jamie: Nope. Closet's taken. ::she returns to kissing Kuwabara:: Everyone: Ewwwwwww!!!!!!!!!! [they look away very disgusted] [in the closet] {A/N: these ideas are not all mine, they were up until Robbie showed up, that's when my friends started getting involved. So don't hurt me for anything that shows up, it's probably not my idea.} [Keiko is chained to the wall because Robbie has unleashed a black hole and is dancing in and out of it] Robbie: da dada, dadadadadada.. [suddenly the black hole disappears along with Robbie and Keiko is thrown out of the closet and into the circle on Yusuke's lap.] Me: I'm hungry. [Everyone is saying that they are too] [suddenly a Sobe and a burger appears in everyone's hands and laps except mine, I get a Sobe and a salad {A/N: I'm mostly vegetarian.}] All of us: FOOD!!!!! [we all eat to our heart's content because we get as many servings as we wish to have.] Force: you must continue now, so on with the game! Kurama: I'll go. [he spins the bottle and it slows down and lands on..  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ Ok, that's all you get for now. Please R&R! and please tell me who it should land on, I can't decide between me and Hiei. ::shrugs:: I know, I am hopeless. Oh well. Until next chappie, buh-bye! 


	2. The End of the First Game

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH and blah Blahblah blublah blablaublah.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
Last time on The Game Realm: Kurama spun the bottle and it was about to land on. [the bottle kept spinning and slowed to a stop on.. :: a rat suddenly appears in the circle:: the rat!] {A/N: I know, I probably should've had it land on me but I'm stupid right now.} Kurama: A RAT?!?!?! Jamie: HAHAHA!!! ::in a sing-song voice:: you got stuck with a rat, you got stuck with a rat, {A/N: she continues but I'm not going to} [Kurama and the rat are thrown into the closet] [Suddenly they all hear screaming from the closet, they plug up their ears with their fingers for a whole seven minutes because Kurama's screaming continues for that long, suddenly Kurama and the rat are thrown back out of the closet and the rat disappears] Kurama: Thank.God. [I crawl up onto his lap again and kiss him] Me: ::I say playfully:: Come here my little wuss. [Kurama kisses me] [suddenly we are all taken out of the ReAlM oF tHe GaMeS and all put into their respective places except me, I get stuck with living with Kurama]  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( YAY ME! Ok, I know, EXTREMELY short chappie, but I hope you all liked it. Oh, and Jamie is living with Kuwabara as well, but I'll get into that next chapter. Hehehe. oh well, I'm going to go think up the next chapter, and please R&R! YAY ME AGAIN!!!!! 


	3. The Next Trip

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH. There, I said it, now leave me alone you freaky little lawyers! ::throws chibi lawyers out the window:: Now that that's over with, on with the fic!  
  
~!@#$%^&*()_+~!@#$%^&*()_+~!@#$%^&*()_+~!@#$%^&*()_+~!@#$%^&*()_+~!@#$%^&*() _+~  
Last time, on The Game Realm: Kurama spun the bottle and it landed on a rat. He screamed the whole seven minutes. Then we were all sent back to our respective places except that Jamie went to live with Kuwabara and I with Kurama.  
Me: ::sitting on Kurama's bed while he picks out the clothes he's going to wear to meet the others:: I fell sorry for Kuwabara. Kurama: Me too. ::he laughs:: [I flop back on his bed] Me: I still don't know what I'm going to wear. Kurama: You'll think of something. You could just wear that as far as I'm concerned, but I don't thin kthat they would appreciate that. {A/N: I'm just wearing my leopard-print pajamas} [I laugh a little] Me: I better go find something to wear, and how about you just wear your normal clothes? Kurama: Fine. If you think it will look good. Me: It always does. [I kiss him on the cheek and leave to the room that I'm staying in] ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kuwabara: Hey guys! [he and Jamie run up to greet us at the Harpie's] All of us: Hey! Yusuke: Where's Hiei? Kurama and I: I don't know. [we shrug our shoulders] [Suddenly, we are back in the ReAlM oF tHe GaMeS] Game King: Hello.  
  
~!@#$%^&*()_+~!@#$%^&*()_+~!@#$%^&*()_+~!@#$%^&*()_+~!@#$%^&*()_+~!@#$%^&*() _+ I know, short chappie, but I can't think of a game right now. Anyway, please R&R and vote for a game! Oh! And meet my new muse! Kanoe (Caw no eh)! Kanoe: ::growls:: Hello, I guess. Me: He's a little moody, but they all have their flaws, right? Anyway, do you all think that I should put him in the fic? Yes? No? Please vote on that as well! And don't forget to do it soon! 


End file.
